Opportunity
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys and Hallucifer decide to have some fun with Sam and Tracy.


Sam glanced wearily at Hallucifer who was talking casually while sitting backwards on a chair.

"Come on Sam I'm bored talk to me" He whined. Sam sighed and went back to his reading.

"You can't block me out Sam" Lucifer said crossing his arms. Sam was about to throw a book at him when Crys appeared in the room.

"Hey Sammy" She greeted sitting next to Lucifer.

"Hey Luci" She patted his back.

"You can see him?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Of course she can see me" Lucifer rolled his eyes at the young hunter.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I spent lots of time in the cage so I can see anything it spits up" She shrugged. Lucifer leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him then looked to Sam who was confused.

"Sure why not?" She said snapping her fingers making the three of them appear in a motel with a large bed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Relax" Lucifer cooed from behind him. Crys pulled Sam forward and kissed him while Lucifer took off his coat.

"Tracy" Sam muttered trying to pull away. Crys snapped her fingers making Tracy appear.

"SAM!" She shouted as he pulled away from Crys. Tracy looked at Lucifer who sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Lucifer?" She questioned. Sam shot a look to Crys who smirked.

"Why are we in a motel?" Tracy asked.

"We're going to have some fun dear" Lucifer smirked pulling Crys down on top of him. Sam backed away slowly to the door and cursed when it was locked.

"Just enjoy yourself Sammy. You and Tracy haven't done it in a while so think of this as an opportunity to make up for lost time" Crys said straddling Lucifer who grinned and kissed her collar bone and up her neck. Tracy nodded 'what the hell' and pulled Sam into a deep kiss before throwing him onto the bed. Crys leaned over and kissed Tracy making Lucifer and Sam tilt their heads.

"My girlfriend" Sam stated pulling Tracy down with him. Lucifer flipped Crys over so he was in-between her legs muttering stuff to her in Enochian. Crys pulled Lucifer down and smashed her lips to his forcing her tongue into his mouth to try dominating his. Crys remove Lucifer's shirt and admired his torso while grinning. Tracy did the same to Sam and ran her hands down his chest and abs stopping at his jeans. Lucifer moaned when Crys cupped him through his jeans and began palming him teasingly. Lucifer growled into Crys' mouth and kissed along her jaw and neck biting and licking at the flesh he found. Sam lifted Tracy's shirt above her head and left a string of kisses across her chest. Lucifer removed Crys' hand from his crotch and removed her jeans before he dipped his head down and thrust his tongue into her core. Crys arched her back off the bed and moaned. She looked over to Sam and Tracy and pulled Tracy towards her for another kiss which she happily accepted. Sam mimicked Lucifer and licked over Tracy's clit making her moan into Crys' mouth. Crys' breath hitched in her throat when Lucifer quickened his pace and speed.

"Fuck Lucifer!" She shouted as Tracy kissed her neck and shoulder. Lucifer kissed and licked his way back up her body and kissed her before reaching down and undoing his belt. Tracy came with a shout into Sam's mouth and pulled his face back up to hers. Crys pressed the side of Lucifer's shoulder blade revealing his 6 silver wings. Lucifer moaned when Crys ran her fingers through his feathers and brought out her own metallic silver wings to join his. Tracy lightly gripped one of Crys wings making her groan and arch her back into Lucifer again. Sam smirked and did the same with Lucifer while teasing Tracy. Lucifer growled when Sam began teasing him and grabbed the back of Sam's neck before pulling him into a kiss. Sam froze at first then began kissing him back. Tracy and Crys looked at each other then back to the boys.

"Fine we'll occupy ourselves" Tracy muttered wiggling out from underneath Sam. Crys was about to join Tracy when Lucifer pinned her wrists above her head.

"You're not going anywhere" He smirked seductively. Crys ignored him and happily accepted the kiss Tracy planted on her. Lucifer motioned with his head for Sam to remove Tracy from Crys. Lucifer fisted his hands into Crys wings making her groan and writhe in pleasure beneath him.

"That's more like it" Lucifer commented before kissing Crys again. Crys snapped her fingers making Lucifer's jeans appear on the floor leaving him in his boxers. She trailed her hands down his chest and slipped her hand into his boxers to lightly grab his hardened erection. Lucifer moaned and gripped Crys wings tightly as she removed his boxers so she could get better access to his cock. Crys flipped Lucifer over and gestured for Tracy to tease his wings. Crys kissed down his chest and abs and licked a strip up the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth fully. Lucifer groaned when Tracy gripped his wings and lightly traced patterns over them. Lucifer gripped Tracy's hips and lifter her so she was straddling his chest. Tracy tilted her head in confusion before Lucifer dipped his tongue into her core. Sam rolled his eyes at Lucifer and went behind Crys removing his jeans on the way. Sam stroked himself a few times smearing pre-cum on his cock before parting Crys' cheeks and lining himself up at her ass before slowly pushing in. Crys moaned which vibrated off Lucifer cock making him moan loudly. Sam's thrusts started off slow then picked up the pace hitting her prostate every time. Lucifer's tongue kept teasing Tracy as his hands played with Crys wings. Crys ran her tongue over the sit on Lucifer's cock and used a few tricks she knew to make him cum down the back of her throat. Tracy came into Lucifer's mouth a few seconds later and got off his chest despite his protests. Sam pulled out of Crys and went over to Tracy and kissed her deeply. Crys straddled Lucifer and lowered herself onto his cock moaning as she did so. Tracy flipped Sam so he was lying next to Lucifer and sunk down onto his cock while kissing Crys. Sam moaned and placed one hand on Tracy's waist and his other hand fisted some of Lucifer's feathers earning him a moan from the fallen angel. Crys placed her hand on Lucifer's chest and the other hand on Tracy's shoulder as they continued to make out for the boys.

"I don't know about you Sam but that is the hottest thing I have ever seen" Lucifer said pointing to the girls.

"For once I agree with you" Sam said pulling the devil into a kiss. Lucifer returned the kiss then pulled Crys down to kiss her as well. Tracy kissed along Sam's chest as she continued to ride him. Lucifer gripped Crys' wings setting her off.

"Lucifer!" She shouted as he kissed her neck. Tracy came a few seconds later followed by Sam. Crys continued to grind down on Lucifer as he had yet to come. Sam gripped his wings hard and that set the angel off.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he shot his load into Crys. Crys and Tracy remained straddling Sam and Lucifer as they all came down from their highs.

"You have a very sinful tongue" Crys commented kissing Lucifer again.

"It why they call me the devil" He replied smirking at her. Lucifer and Crys wrapped their wings around Sam and Tracy as the four of them fell asleep on the motel bed. When Dean arrived the next morning he was in for a shock seeing his brother and his brothers girlfriend in bed with Crys and Lucifer.


End file.
